Kissing Sins
by luvdawinx
Summary: Serge and Gilbert have run away to Paris to live a new life as lovers. Will their love survive? Will Gilbert's past tear them apart? How long will they be able to survive in Paris? Am I asking too many questions (the ultimate question)? WARNING: Yaoi/Gay actions included!
1. Chapter 1: Runaways

**I may be 12, but there are some things in life that I just happen to stumble upon. Like Kaze to Ki no Uta. I have read some of the fanfictions about this story, but none of them seem to take place when they run away from the school (takes place in manga, but I haven't read about it yet). So, here's my version of that time, except Gilbert doesn't die. I know that this intro is becoming a pain in the butt, but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Runaways

Gilbert and I gazed upon Lacombrade Academy from a high hill in the distance, it slowly fading away in the midnight fog. Yes, the night was rather foggy that it covered the stars in the sky. But we held gaslamps to help find our way in the dark. Crickes chirping filled the silence in the still air, and our footsteps.

I glanced once again back at the school as we crept down the hill. Sighing, I continued on to catch up with Gilbert. Once my enemy, then my friend, and now my lover. We both have changed to fit each other the more we learned of each other back at Lacombade, and love has found its way into our hearts.

But now we must run, run away so that no one there would judge our love. Away from the school,where my father attended and where the other boys would judge us for our love. From my friends, who are happy with my decisions and have assisted us in leaving this place. From Auguste Beau, who has tormented and tortured Gilbert all these years before I arrived. We will leave it all.

On foot, it will take us all night and possibly until the afternoon to reach Paris. Yet we will help one another continue on, for that what a lover is for.

"Gilbert, wait up!" I called out to him; he was walking too fast down the hill. He stopped and looked back at me, and with our lamps Gilbert's tears shone. Carrying a bag with most of my things in one hand and my lamp in the other, I tried running towards him. I lifted a finger to wipe his tears.

"We really are leaving?" he asked me unsurely. I nodded, and we kept on our long travel to Paris. Once we have arrived, there was supposed to be a small cottage a few miles outside the town with no residence. I would try to contact Karl and Pascal from there.

**By the way, each second chapter will be through Gilbert's POV. Just a heads up for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelievable

**Please remember that every second chapter will be seen through Gilbert's POV!**

Chapter 2: Unbelievable

For once in my life, I no longer think that seeing the sun rising from the horizon means another day of pain. Oh how long I have waited to no longer believe it! I have finally found who I am. I am Gilbert Cocteau, disowned nephew of Auguste Beau, former prostitute and outcast of Lacombade Academy, and now the lover of Serge Battour. This perfect life I have been searching for for so long has finally been found.

Watching the sun rise as Serge and I walk to Paris now gives me hope. Hope that everything will be alright from now on. Hope that I no longer have to suffer the wrath of my uncle, the need to sell my body in exchange for homework (as I have now become rather good at school), or not being appreciated by anyone. Thanks to Serge, I can believe all of this.

The sun is now high up, meaning that it is the afternoon. Serge was right, it would take up until the afternoon to reach the town on foot. We stopped on a valley to gaze upon the view. Lush grass flowing as the wind played its song. Beds of flowers filling the air with its scent. A small stone cottage next to a road that leads to the town. Now I know that there _is_ natural beauty in the world.

"Gilbert," Serge tugged on my sleeve, "there's the cottage Karl and Pascal told us about. It's supposed to be abandoned, so we can start living there from now on." Our new lives together has just begun.

I opened the wooden door of the cottage and we peeked inside. It was cold and dusty, but with some cleaning it will be suitable. We laid our things in the middle of what seems to be the living room. Tears of joy welled up in my eyes. Serge laid his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and gave him a real kiss; not like all the other ones I used to give to tease him. He wiped my tears and nodded to me.

Once we were settled we blew out our lamps and left our things in the cottage. Serge and I headed down the road to town to look for jobs. Never in my life have I had a job that didn't include me having to have sex with somebody...

I fell forward to the ground, but propped myself up with my hands. Serge is at my side, comforting me and asking me why I have acted up like this.

"This isn't reality," I whispered insanely. "None of this is. I am probably dreaming in the forest, as I have fallen asleep there after receiving the homework from Blough. Yes, and in a minute I will wake up and you Serge will scold me for worrying you. Then I will have to skip class as I always do and go through my old routine again and-"

Serge slapped my face. I blinked and rubbed my cheek. I looked up at him, who was staring at me worriedly. "This _is _reality, Gilbert," he reminded me. "You are awake with me at your side. We are not at Lacombade Academy anymore, as we have ran away to signify our love for each other. Blough is nowhere in sight, but you do worry me like many times before. You have broken your old routine of ditching class because we now live on our own. And now we are going to town so we can earn our living."

He helped me up and cupped my face in his hands. He shined his genuine smile at me to reassure me that everything in our own little world has changed for the better. I tried to smile back, but I have lived so long without smiling. Rather than speaking we had another brief kiss.

"Thank you... Serge," I said. "I feel better now. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Music Lessons

Chapter 3: Music Lessons

Luckily for us, Gilbert and I have found jobs that week. At first I was paid to play the piano at several cafes and restaurants, but now I give lessons to children. And as fo Gilbert, he would sometimes accompany me by singing to some of the songs I played; it's almost as if you are listening to the voice of an angel. That was how he began giving out vocal lessons. Eventually we made enough money in the first month to buy cleaning supplies and food and some pieces of furniture for our small cottage.

Before we started giving out lessons, we had to steal our food since I wasn't paid much. As I have seen during our school days, I would pretend to think about buying some food at a cart while Glibert was under it, cutting off the front legs. Then the owners of the stands would praise us for helping clean the mess up and reward us. I haven't tried it before, yet I didn't feel guilty for stealing.

Sure I may be the son of a viscount, but my aunts would punish me for loving Gilbert. That is why I'm not planning on asking for money from them until we have grown more. Besides, someone may spot me as the son of a viscount and then send me back home, where they would separate me from Gilbert.

Gilbert has become a better person after we realized our love. He has changed, just like I have. He learned to enjoy school, and a few people learned to become used to his presence. Everyone relaxed when they learned that he was no longer a prostitute. For me, I now understand that love can come in different forms. That people can change. I know that it may be cliché, but it is true.

"Here, try this song," he suggested to the girl. The 9-year-old girl Carol studied the notes and nodded for me to begin its song on the piano.

_Can you hear the song_

_humming through the wind?_

_It's calling,_

_calling for the both of us._

_Can you feel the vibes_

_the wind touching our hearts?_

_It's explaining,_

_explaining why we are in love._

_Only I understand it_

_so I will crack the code._

_Hoping you will understand too,_

_and I can see your smile's glow._

_The wind has spoken_

_and made its choice._

_It wants the both of us_

_to speak in the same voice._

_Let the wind's song guide you_

_so we will not grow apart?_

_For once will you trust the wind,_

_and lit it kindle our hearts?_

Carol held her voice up until the last note. Her mother enjoyed the performance, and decided to pay us a little bit extra. They watched us leave their home.

"She indeed is a music prodigy," Gilbert commented. "Like you and I."

"Is that why you chose that song for her?" I asked him; he is usually the one to choose the songs to practice with. He nodded, and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Yes, because it reminded me of us," he answered. He kissed me softly on the cheek, but I stopped him before he could kiss me again.

"Save it for later," I had to remind him. Gilbert smiled, and pulled my hand all the way home.

**Okay, idk what it is, but I can't seem to do good at Serge's POV. Oh well. Also btw, there will be some chapters that will be in third person. These will be for events that do not take place within Serge's or Gilbert's POV, so prepare for those.**


	4. Chapter 4: Making True Love

Chapter 4: Making True Love

Having sex because of love used to never be one of the reasons why I would do it. With Serge, it has replaced my old purpose- to receive something in return. Yet I still do receive something in return; I receive true affection by another being.

We decided to do it for the first time when we found a large bed for sale at a really cheap price. The man selling it thought that two boys sharing a bed sounded "unclean". Serge lied and said that "we would split it in half when we had enough money".

"... Serge..." I whispered to him, reaching out to him with my arms. He slid on top of me, and his lips locked to mine. I became entranced by his dark eyes as I wrapped my hands in his dark locks. We removed each other's shirt buttons, our lips never breaking.

My Serge moved his lips to my neck and I moaned from the pleasure. He stopped kissing my neck and began moving down to my back, then to my shoulders, and finally chest. I reached down into his trousers and held his crotch. He screamed joyously and we held each other so close that our skins touched. Light skin with dark. Green eyes with brown. Blonde hair with black.

Our time lasted more than any of my former clients. In fact, it lasted all night. Serge now sleeping on my chest, our fingers enlaced together. He is resting his head on my bare chest.

I watched the sun rise through the window in our room. I felt him stir on my skin. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Good morning, Serge," I greeted him. "That was the best night of my life." He nodded in agreement. He looked at the alarm clock he brought with him. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. We agreed to write to Karl and Pascal today.

**The next chapter will have no POV, so get ready to read the life at Lacombade Academy.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Invitation

**Remember that this story has no POV...**

Chapter 5: The Invitation

"Karl Meiser," the school superintendent Rosemarine announced in the cafeteria at lunchtime, "please come to my office after lunch." Karl asked Pascal to come with him after they finished their food. He decided to put down his book and agreed to go.

"Why bother studying Latin when I could be studying biology right now anyways?" he asked himself. And so after their lunch they headed to Rosemarine's office.

They strolled down the hall, wondering why they were going in the first place. Hopefully it would be Serge and Gilbert. Karl knocked on the door, and the White Prince answered it. He was holding a letter in his hand.

"As you know last week Serge and Gilbert have left the school to live near Paris," Rosemarine began; this already sounded promising. He handed the letter to the boys. "They have finally sent this letter to us." It was okay that he knew; he helped them escape, too. Pascal opened the letter and read it out loud:

_Dear Karl and Pascal,_

_Last week we have found the small cottage near Paris. It is rather beautiful now that we have cleaned it up and added furniture. We have seen many beautiful things before, but what makes it extra lovely is how it rests on a field filled with grass and flowers. Next to our cottage is a dusty road that leads to the town._

_In order to make living here sustainable, both of us have acquired jobs. We give piano and vocal lessons (try and guess who gives each lesson). All of the furniture we bought were old and used before, but they look better after cleaning them._

_All in all, life here is great. Why don't you two come over some time? You two do know where we live after all. Try and write back before you arrive._

_ - Serge and Gilbert_

Rosemarine spoke up after Pascal finished reading. "You two can leave during this weekend to visit your friends. Go write your letter and give it to me so I may send it."

Karl and Pascal nodded, and left the room.

**I would like to point out that the next chapter will be through Gilbert's POV because this replaces Serge's.**


	6. Chapter 6: Insanity

**Back to Gilbert's POV.**

Chapter 6: Insanity

_Dear Serge and Gilbert,_

_We have received your letter and are planning on coming over during this weekend to visit. Hopefully Rosemarine has sent this letter before we arrive._

_Here at Lacombade Academy, some people are confused at why you two do not attend here anymore. Sebastien keeps thinking that you two have been kidnapped and is setting up his own rescue squad with his friends. Kurt believes that you have committed suicide like in Romeo & Juliet. Will these people ever learn?! Basically no one knows your whereabouts yet._

_There have been no sightings of Auguste Beau around here recently, but on the morning people found you two missing he came over. He truly looked worried, but of course he could be acting like you said. Auguste was thinking about using Sebastien's group- weird, isn't it?- to track you down. Just a heads up if you spot him._

_See you two soon!_

_ - Karl and Pascal_

I stumbled backwards into the small round wooden table after Serge finished reading the letter out loud. Auguste was looking for me? This cannot be true. He hurt me, abused me, slept with me just to crush me more. Yet Auguste might truly be worried about me. I was breathing hard, and Serge tried to help me slow my breathing.

"Au-Au-Augu is waiting for me!" I yelled, and I tried running out the door. Serge held me back by the waist. "AUGU!" I cried out. Maybe if he _i__s_ worried about me, then he would be grateful to see me again. He is probably wishing that I would run into his arms safe and sound. Before my eyes came images of if Augu really cared about me, and all this time he had hurt me was just a misunderstanding. I smiled at the thought and tried to remove Serge's hands one by one.

He spun me around towards him and held me by the shoulders. I scratched at his face the way I did the first time we met. Quickly, he shut the door and held his cheek in his hand. There were tiny drops of blood coming from the scar. I snapped out of my crazy thoughts and ran for the first-aid kit Pascal gave us before we left. Serge held a small cotton swab to dry his cheek of the blood as I searched for a bandage to cover it. With the bandage on his face, he reminded me of how he looked when we still attended Lacombade Academy.

I ran to our bedroom and cried on the side of our bed. "What is wrong with me?" I kept asking myself. _Auguste is trying to poison your mind_, my thoughts said. _Remember all the abuse he gave you._ My tears stained the bed sheets, and I cried even harder. I felt Serge's hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him. He helped me up and smiled; he always knew how to cheer me up, but I just didn't let him before.

"Beau is just trying to get in your head," Serge told me. "Just remember that I can always help you as much as I can." I tried smiling and cried on his shoulders. To cheer me up some more, he held me in his arms that night as we slept. The darkness was the perfect disguise to hide my silent tears.


	7. Chapter 7: The Visit

Chapter 7: The Visit

We made sure the cottage was clean before Karl and Pascal came over that weekend. Gilbert swept the kitchen and bathroom while I took the bedroom and living room. Thinking that the house needed an air freshener, he sprayed a bit of his Sion Nole perfume, which I thought was quite funny. In fact, I had to open all the windows when the perfume became too strong.

In our bedroom, Gilbert helped me put on my tie. All that time he kept saying "There is no Auguste, there is no Auguste" out loud. He was still trying to get over his past, but sometimes he would act up saying that our reality is just a dream. As always I was there to comfort him.

Gilbert heard a knock at the door outside and planned on answering it. We kissed briefly for good luck. At the door were Karl and Pascal.

As I set out some drinks, Gilbert tried talking to our friends. "How's Auguste?" he asked them. I put my hand on his shoulder; he might start acting up again. Pascal put his feet up on the table.

"I'm still not sure whether he is truly worried about you or not," he said. "But he even suggested using Sebastien's rescue group to find you two. We explained everything in the letter. Unless you didn't get it yet." He began cursing the postal system under his breath.

"Oh no, we have your letter," I reassured them. "I guess that Gilbert just wants to know if there's any news at the school."

Karl started laughing softly. "If Auguste _were_ to use Sebastien's group, then he would be coming to the right people. Those kids have so many maps of France that have small pins on where they might find you two. They calculated the time of day everyone found out you went missing, the weather, and even how comfortable the shoes you wear are to estimate your location!" That indeed sounded like something Karl's younger brother would do.

He looked at Gilbert and only I saw that his cheeks were the tiniest shade of pink. "Erm... Gilbert," he said, "may I have a talk with you in private?" He nodded and escorted Karl to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8: Karl Comes Out

Chapter 8: Karl Comes Out

"So Gilbert, how is life here?" Karl asked me. I closed the door and faced him.

"Great," I replied. "Serge gives out piano lessons, I give out vocal lessons-" I looked down at my shoes "-we had sex for the first time." I said the last part quietly.

Looking back up, Karl's face was red. He put a shaking hand on the corner of the small wooden dresser. It was almost as if he were trying to squeeze it. He looked at the ground, almost as if he was struggling.

All of a sudden he grabbed my arms and pulled me close to him. He was breathing hard. Karl gulped.

"... Gilbert..." he whispered. He pulled me closer and our lips touched. Usually the old me would kiss him back, but this didn't feel good anymore. I pushed him away and wiped mouth. He ran to me to grab me again, but I went over the bed and onto the other side.

Karl jumped onto the bed and tugged me and kissed me again. Serge knocked on the door shouting, "Gilbert, Karl, what is going on in there?" Karl kissed me harder so that I wouldn't scream for help, but I managed hit his face.

I ran for the door and quickly opened it. I hid behind his body. Serge held me close to him against his back.

"What's going on?" he asked us, but both Karl and I were silent. "Well?" I gulped and tapped his shoulder.

"K-k-k-Karl kissed me!" I confessed through tears. "He grabbed my arms and kissed me!" Pascal and Serge gasped and stared at their friend. He went back to standing up and stared at his shoes.

Serge pushed me farther away from our bedroom. Pascal took me to the living room while he and Karl talked in private, even though we could hear them even with the door closed.

"Karl you BASTARD!" Serge shouted. "How could you do this him?"

"Don't you remember what I told you so long ago?" Karl pointed out. "He tricked me into trying to hold him. Gilbert made give in to him when he made me think he wanted to have sex with me. I've been struggling with these feelings ever since. But I know now that I love him! Perhaps maybe even more than you!"

My eyes widened. How can Karl say that? No matter how much he says he loves me, I will always stay alongside Serge. I heard the two breathing slowly.

"Listen," Karl said a little more calmly, "I am sorry for shouting like that. It's just that I have been confused with these feelings for a long time. I guess I just needed some kind of closure."

"Alright, you're forgiven," Serge replied. "Let's go back out."

They walked back out of the bedroom and faced us. "Does your homosexual problem no longer exist?" Pascal asked them. They nodded. Karl looked at the clock and realized they had to leave before curfew.

"Sorry the argument took so long," Karl apologized. "We were only given this long to visit. Shall we actually spend time with each other next weekend or so?" He looked at me.

"Fine," I decided, "I guess you've learned your lesson." We waved goodbye to them as Karl went back to his apartment and Pascal ran off back to Lacombade Academy.


	9. Chapter 9: Augu's Visit

Chapter 9: Augu's Visit

Gilbert was able to forgive Karl for the incident last weekend. But after that Karl tried as much as possible to distant himself away from him. If we tried having lunch, he would sit across the table from Gilbert. Sometimes he would walk behind Pascal.

According to the first letter they sent us, we had to keep an eye out for Auguste Beau. With Gilbert acting up every now and then, he occasionally claims to see him. I even had to pull him out of the way when he thought he saw him on a moving carriage.

We were going home from another music lesson when we saw another moving carriage. Gilbert tried to run towards it, but I held him back by his arm.

"Let me go!" he tried to loosen my grip. "I see him! I _really do _see him!" The carriage stopped a few feet past us. Out came a tall man in a blue overcoat and top hat. I held Gilbert close to me, for it was Auguste Beau.

He walked towards us and said, "Ah Serge, Gilbert, it is so great to see you. Your friend Sebastien stated 'If they were to stay in one place this entire time and left by the night time, we would find them near Paris'. He is such a genius!" Sebastien should be praised for his intelligence, but then again we were caught.

"Now that we have found you-"

"We?" Gilbert and I asked in unison. From the carriage came Sebastien and two of his friends.

"Yes, we," he answered. "Anyways, now that we have found you, we should take you two back to Lacombrade Academy." He held out his hand. "Let's go now." But we backed away from him.

Auguste walked towards us, his hand still out. Sebastien and his friends went in front of him.

"C'mon, you two," Sebastien said, "go back in the carriage while we take care of whoever kidnapped you!" He and his friends made fists out of their hands.

"But we weren't kidnapped!" Gilbert explained. "We ran away because of him!" He pointed at his uncle, his emerald green eyes filled with hate. "I hate you, Auguste! You, sir, are an ABUSIVE BASTARD!"

Karl's little brother and his friends' eyes lit up with shock. They turned to Gilbert's uncle. "I-is that true?" he asked him. But Auguste just folded his arms and put his head down.

"So what if I am?" he smirked. "Gilbert deserves what he gets!" Sebastien gasped and pushed us farther away from him; he and his friends have grown to like Gilbert after we changed. Then the boys looked back at Auguste with hateful eyes. Suddenly they jumped at him, kicking and punching him as much as they could until he fell to the ground.

"We'll hold him off, Serge," he told me. "Hurry and run!" His eyes shined and he smiled at us. I grabbed Gilbert's hand and we ran back to the cottage.

From just a few feet away, I could hear Sebastien, the bold and younger opposite of Karl Meiser, shout, "This is for Serge and Gilbert! Conner, grab the camera you brought with us. I want to remember this day for the rest of my life. DIVE BOMB!"

The last thing I heard was Auguste Beau gasping for air.


	10. Chapter 10: Sebastien's Fight

**I have concluded that every 5 chapters or so will not have a POV. That means that these chapters will be used to see what is happening at Lacombrade Academy or any other place.**

Chapter 10: Sebastien's Fight**  
**

"This is for Serge and Gilbert!" Sebastien shouted. He looked over to the boy who was biting Auguste's hand. "Conner, grab the camera you brought with us. I want to remember this day for the rest of my life." He stood up over the fallen man like a giant as his other friend Wilson held his arms above his head. Sebastien bent his right arm and tapped it for good luck.

"DIVE BOMB!" he cried out, and he jumped onto the man with his elbow in front of him. His elbow struck the man's stomach, causing him to gasp for air. All that time Conner was taking pictures of every blow Auguste took. Each kick, every bite, all of them jumping on his back. Why, they could have killed him!

When the boys thought the man had enough, they ran back to Lacombrade Academy as Auguste Beau lay limp, but alive, on the ground.

_Back at Lacombrade Academy..._

Conner took out the photos of the boys eating up Gilbert's uncle and showed them to Karl and Pascal in the common room. Their eyes widened and the Blue Rose fixed his glasses, unsure if he saw the pictures correctly. Karl laughed a bit when he saw his brother elbowing Auguste in the stomach.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. "He got what was coming to him! You did great, Sebastien!" He ruffled his hair.

"In the words of Gilbert: 'He is an ABUSIVE BASTARD!" Sebastien imitated Gilbert's words. They laughed some more. Some of the other boys in the common room glanced at the photos and began to chortle along with him.

"Now we know who's the wimp in the family, right Karl?" asked a boy named Andrew. Sebastien stood up along with his friends. They kicked him in the shins.

"No one talks to my brother like that but me!" he claimed. Andrew backed down; he didn't want to end up like Auguste Beau.

Although the boys in the common room kept the fight a secret, they gained a newfound respect for Sebastien and his friends. They stopped teasing them for being younger or for being weak. Obviously they realized that the boys weren't as weak as they suspected they were if they were to take down a grown man.

The next day Karl received another letter from Serge and Gilbert.

_Dear Karl, Pascal, and Sebastien,_

_You were right about keeping an eye out for Mr. Beau. We encountered him yesterday in the afternoon, along with your brother and his friends. At first they still thought we were kidnapped, but after some explaining they turned on Gilbert's uncle. While we headed back for home, the boys decided to teach Beau a lesson. Karl, you can learn a thing or two from Sebastien._

_Now that the boys know our secret, make sure they keep out for any news of us or of Beau. And make sure they keep our secret too; we are still not sure whether to trust them with keeping their mouths shut. By what we have heard while we were running, Conner took some pictures of their little rumble. We hope you will send us some in your next letters._

_To Pascal, we wish to thank you for the first-aid kit you gave us. If it weren't for you, I would have lost some blood from Gilbert's second break down. If it weren't too much trouble, can you please find a solution for him? Write back soon!_

_ -Serge and Gilbert _

"Great," Pascal sighed, "now I have to study psychology?!" He headed for the library.


	11. Chapter 11: One Month

**Back to Serge's POV...**

Chapter 11: One Month

The sun reflected off the mirror on the dresser and into my eyes, penetrating the lids. I decided to open them up and just lie there. Gilbert was still asleep, clinging onto my neck and his head on my bare chest, his golden locks covering his eyes. Looking around the room was utterly quiet, except for us breathing. I shook my angel awake.

"Gilbert," I whispered, gently shaking his shoulders, "wake up. We did it. We have made it." Gilbert finally woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What did we do?" he yawned.

"We have survived one month since we left the school," I answered him. His eyes stopped drooping and snapped awake. He looked up at me and then at the door, muttering "We made it, we made it" under his breath. For it is true. Last month we left Lacombrade Academy to live here. Now we have survived.

Gilbert jumped out of bed to make breakfast. Although I taught him how to cook, he was doing pretty well. I glanced at the clock. It is 9 o'clock in the morning, and Carol's next music lesson was to be in two hours; her birthday was today and her party was at three in the afternoon. I, too, hopped out of the bed to help Gilbert, but he was already finished.

On a plate were two muffins made with the batter we prepared the night before and stored in the fridge. Next to it was a small plate of sliced apples and two glasses of water. I picked at my muffin bit by bit, not once actually taking a bite. Gilbert on the other hand bit into his and glugged down his drink.

"Carol's mother wants to pay us to perform at her daughter's birthday party this afternoon," I told him. "Do you want to take it?"

He just nodded, his eyes expressionless. It pained me to see him like this. I asked him what was wrong. Gilbert claimed to have found a letter from his uncle at the doorstep, along with one from Karl, Pascal, and from Sebastien. He gave me the letters, and I read out loud Auguste's first.

_Dear Serge and Gilbert,_

_I still do not know where you two are hiding, but your friends agreed to send this message as well as theirs. The young boy Sebastien and his two friends tried to hurt me again like they did the last time, but his brother held them back. Yes, they did truly give me injuries._

_Enough of Lacombrade Academy, I have some news for you. Serge, your aunts have found out of your little escape and are now determined to search for you as well. Gilbert, I am begging you to please come back to the school so I may see you again. Please forgive me for any of the abuse I have put upon you. I guess that I am was suited to care for you at all, but I know that now and I promise to change my ways._

_Now, I want you two to meet me at a cafe on North Street and Rivers Drive in Paris tomorrow at six in the evening. I wish to talk to you personally. Come alone._

_-Auguste Beau_

Looks like we have plans tomorrow. I put down Auguste's letter and opened up the one from our friends.

_Dear Serge and Gilbert,_

_Please do not read Auguste's letter before ours. It is a trick. He is planning on meeting you two there with some of the authorities so they can arrest you and bring you back to the school. If you want to know how we know this, it is because Sebastien was spying on him when he arrived back at the school yesterday to write the letter. Although, if you do still want to go, secretly stop by here and take us, including my brother and his friends, with you. We will wait in the shadows during your meeting._

_Also, Pascal has found a cure for Gilbert's mental breakdowns. I am going to turn the pen to him now..._

The next paragraph or so was now in Pascal's handwriting.

_Hello, Serge and Gilbert! This is the Blue Rose with some scientific news! After reading a few psycology books two days ago, I believe I have something for Gilbert's mental breakdowns. Make sure he doesn't make contact with Auguste in any way. If you two are planning to meet him tomorrow, then cover Gilbert with his hair or something. Plus, try to stay around him as much as possible, not like you will leave him in any way though. Another solution is to provide something that will distract his thoughts if he is on the verge to another mental breakdown._

_I have to turn the pen to Sebastien now. For if I don't he will not stop tapping me and looking over my shoulder asking me when I'll stop writing..._

The final paragraph was now in Karl's brother's handwriting.

_Bonjour, you love birds! Yes, it is me Sebastien Meiser. Earlier in the letter my brother should have mentioned me spying on Auguste. That's right! I am officially a spy for them. They said I would be perfect for the job since I intimidate Gilbert's uncle. I am planning on writing my own letters so that I won't be a burden and make this letter so freakishly long. Oops... too late! Write soon!_

_ - Karl, Pascal, and Sebastien_

I set down the letter after reading it out loud and gazed up at Gilbert. He crushed his muffin and looked as if he were struggling. He stood up and cried against the wall behind him. "Gilbert!" I exclaimed, and tried to make him face me.

"Serge, I don't know what to believe anymore!" he said. "Augu says he's sorry, but our friends say it's a trick. What do I believe in, Serge? What?"

He looked up and then ran towards the door shouting "Augu! Augu!" the entire way. Here we go again. I grabbed his left arm as he twisted it so I would let go. I pulled him with as much strength as I could and embraced him so hard that he couldn't escape my grasp. Yet still he tried to escape. What were I to do? Still holding his arms rather tightly, I pulled his lips to mine. Gilbert began to relax and kissed me back, his muscles becoming loose. We broke apart to catch our breath.

This was what might keep him under control if he has another mental breakdown.


	12. Chapter 12: Carol's Song

**A little heads up: I own the songs written.**

Chapter 12: Carol's Song

_I have dreamed of you_

_you have dreamed of me_

_We have pictured each other_

_in the arms of one another_

_Don't just stand there_

_at least try open your eyes_

_So that our visions can become_

_more than just a dream_

As usual, Carol held the last note while Serge finished the last few keys of the song on his piano. Like always, her mother would applaud for our performance and then pay us. But this time before we left, we accepted the invitation to perform at our music student's birthday party. Even though Carol's mother was willing to pay us extra, we turned it down. I have taken many things, so I do not wish to take her extra money.

I felt Carol tug at my shirt sleeve, and she handed me a few papers with musical notes. "It's a song I wrote," she explained it to me. "I want to sing it at my birthday party today." She looked at me with those shining sapphire blue eyes that were filled with longing. I read the notes and nodded. She jumped up and down with excitement and then hugged me. I knelt down and gave her a full embrace. Serge tapped my shoulder, and we left the house to prepare for the party later.

Serge read the musical notes that Carol gave me and smiled. "Not only is she a great singer, but she writes her own songs," he said. Back at the cottage we practiced the song using Serge's keyboard so he could practice the piano notes. I studied the notes too because Carol was expecting me to sing a duet with her.

When we memorized the song an hour later, we went to our bedroom to change into our suits. I fixed Serge's tie; the one thing he can't do himself. I looked down at my suit afterwards. This was a tailored suit Auguste gave me... I shook my head; he will not spoil my evening tonight.

We went outside to walk back to Paris, carrying Carol's notes in our hands. Coming our way was a small moving carriage, which looked nothing like Auguste's so I didn't feel like breaking down. It stopped right beside us, and opening the door was the birthday girl herself. "Why don't you join us?" she invited us in. "I know how long it takes for you two to walk all the way to my house from here." We decided to step inside and sat on green velvet seats. Carol was wearing a light pink dress and her dark brown hair was held back into a ponytail by a matching colored ribbon.

Riding the carriage took merely 15 minutes compared to the 45 minutes Serge and I take traveling on foot. So many children crowded the house that there were practically more children than adults! Carol's mother gathered everyone to the center of the house, where the grand piano lay.

"Now that I have your attention," she said, "please listen to the musical performance of my daughter Carol and her music teachers Serge and Gilbert." They clapped as we stationed ourselves at our places. The crowd went silent again. Serge began to play the piano.

_Do you not see_

_the pain in your own eyes?_

_Why can't you see it?_

_Oh right, because you're blind_

_I want to open them for you_

_to see the pain in you_

_I want to know why every day_

_your tears shed so much they become rain_

The children clapped for Carol's part, and so now is my turn.

_Sometimes I try to open these eyes_

_but the pain is so heavy they stay closed_

_To open them I need someone else_

_Someone to hold me close_

_someone to love_

_A real person who_

_loves me the most_

From the crowd I heard whispers like "He is really good" and "I didn't know that men can sing like that".

_Carol: You know I love you_

_ out of everyone I know_

_Me: Then I hope_

_ that you will show it_

_Both: We need to know it_

_know of our love..._

_We have learned to_

_ open these eyes_

_And see each other's faces_

_ for the first time_

_Now we have seen_

_each other's pain_

_And why our tears_

_ turn to rain..._

_Now we have seen_

_ why our tears turn to rain_

We finished the song and left the audience cheering. Carol's mother went back up and said, "And that was 'Eyes of Pain', written and sung by our very own birthday girl Carol Carter and her vocal teacher Gilbert Cocteau, and the beautiful piano stylings of Serge Battour!" All three of us stood up and bowed and left the center. The party continued. Carol tugged on both of our shirt sleeves; this has become a habit of hers.

"If you guys are so happy, why don't you just kiss already?" she asked us. Our cheeks went red; we haven't told anyone of us, let alone a little girl. She put her hands on her hips. "C'mon you two, being very observant, I, unlike my mother, have noticed the way you two look at each other. Don't worry about it; my daddy left us for the exact same reason."

She pulled us down for a group hug. Looks like we weren't the only ones who understood this kind of affection. I felt truly sorry for her. Both me and Serge kissed her hand and wished her a happy birthday. "Are you leaving now?" she asked us. "If you are, then I'll tell Mommy to wrap your slices of cake for to-go." We shook our heads; we weren't going to leave her on her special day. "We just wanted to tell you, that's all," Serge told her.


	13. Chapter 13: Augu's Meeting

Chapter 13: Augu's Meeting

After the party at 4:30 in the afternoon Gilbert and I headed to where Beau was planning to meet us. But first we waited for our friends near the edge of Paris; yesterday we sent a letter to find us here. They eventually arrived in a fast-moving carriage.

"Once we told Rosemarine our plan, he had the driver travel extrottingrotting get here," explained Sebastien. The trip to the cafe took until five to six o'clock. Gilbert and I sat ourselves at a table outside while our friends hid themselves in the building. Up came Auguste Beau, this time in a green vest and jacket.

"So you have decided to accept my invitation," he said. "How smart of you." A waitress came by to take our orders, so my angel and I ordered some chocolate cake; just in case we needed any knives. We picked at our cake, always keeping our forks and knives in hand.

From over Auguste's shoulder I noticed the badge of a policeman. I tightened the grip on my fork.

"Gilbert, I really do mean it when I say that I want you to come back," he tried to persuade his nephew. "I promise that I will try and spend more time with you." But he wasn't listening; his long golden bangs were covering his eyes as he looked down at his slice of cake. He, too, was holding his utensils tightly in his hands.

"So Serge-" his attention was on me now "- how do you feel about worrying your aunts because of your disappearance at school? They seem to be very worried about you." I shot him a dagger look.

I remarked, "You should tell them to stop worrying because we're okay. What I really want to know is why are we here? Why did you want to talk to us?" I saw Auguste snap his fingers, and two policemen stepped forward.

"Silly Serge," he smirked, "we just wanted to bring you back to the school." I banged on the glass for our friends to get out here. They ran to our sides. Gilbert's uncle started laughing. "So we meet again, Sebastien." Karl's brother made fists with his hands.

Pascal pulled us back and pushed us away from them. It was now three on three between them, and everybody began to watch. For a second I saw Karl look back at us and nodded. He then punched one policeman sharp in the stomach. If he were to assault the authorities, then he obviously knew of the consequences. Sebastien charged at Auguste, ready to take him down again. With the help of Pascal, he indeed fall again.

Gilbert grabbed my hand and we ran off to the cottage, praying to God that our friends would be safe.


	14. Chapter 14: All Over Again

Chapter 14: All Over Again

I am beginning to regret not fighting alongside Karl, Pascal, and Sebastien as they held off Auguste and the two policemen. They could be arrested for all I know. I do hope they are okay.

Serge and I kept on running until we reached the road to our cottage. We tried walking the entire way, catching our breath. I looked back towards the town as Serge wrapped his arm on my shoulder.

"Knowing them, I'm sure they'll be alright," he reassured me. "Especially Sebastien. Why, I'm sure he'll knock the hell out of Auguste!" We both laughed, but the pain from breathing so hard hit us.

We began to calm down and managed to get back home. But we weren't alone. A few feet near our house were two familiar figures. One was tall with short brown hair, while the shorter one had medium straight black hair. They were Jack Dren and Max Blough.

I held Serge's arm before he could step any further. He gazed at the two men and was shocked too. We walked closely together. The two men spotted us.

"Well well, if it isn't our little friend Gilbert and his lover Serge," Blough smirked to Dren. He put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me away from my Serge. Jack roughly held him by the arms.

"Now that we no longer go to Lacombrade Academy, thanks to you two, we wanted to pay you guys a little visit." I saw Dren pull out a small handkerchief out of his pocket, the same one from when he anesthetized Serge at school long ago. Like before, he pushed the cloth onto Serge's face, and he immediately passed out. Throwing him to the ground, he came towards where me and Blough were.

They peeled off my shirt and threw it to the ground. My bare chest was now showing. Blough pushed me down near the steps of the cottage. They each took turns, forcefully kissing my body as they also took turns holding me down. I wanted to reach out to Serge so badly, to wake him up so we can drive them away together. But there he lay on the ground like a dead man.

Luckily I managed to remove one arm to sock Dren in the chin as he was about to lay on top of me. He stumbled backwards, holding his face. Then I turned to Max and punched him, too.

"Leave us alone!" I screamed, and I ran inside to grab the closest thing before going out again: a knife. It wasn't sharp, but it would have to do. They had surprised expressions on both their faces and began to run, screaming "SHIT!" all the way.

I dropped the knife and ran to Serge. Kneeling before his unmoving, but alive body, I cried on his heaving chest. For so long I hoped not to experience such pain in torture, but for that time being I went through this familiar cycle all over again.


	15. Chapter 15: Death Threats

Chapter 15: Death Threats

Karl knew he would be arrested for assaulting a cop, it was worth it. He was sure Serge and Gilbert got back home safely. He felt a rough hand on his shoulder, but Pascal pushed him back.

A crowd was immediately drawn to the scene when the fight broke put. Pascal and Karl were taking care of the two policemen while Sebastien covered Auguste. He kicked and hit as hard as he could, and he even splashed a mug of coffee into his face. The man and boy rolled on the ground away from the café, with the man on top of him.

"You may have beaten me before," Auguste smirked, "but you'll never get out of this mess by yourself." Karl tapped on his shoulder and punched his face when he looked his way.

Suddenly Karl's arms were held together behind his back by one of the cops, whom he believed was out cold when his banged his head against the table. Pascal, too, was caught. And Sebastien was being held in the air, kicking and screaming to get down.

Gilbert's uncle called off any charges placed on the three boys, and persuaded the police to not arrest them. They nodded and left the scene. The large audience began to disappear. Auguste looked around before taking the three boys behind the café building where no one could see them.

"I apologize for startling you boys," he seemingly apologized, "but I was hoping to bring your friends back to you. Isn't that what you want?" Karl, Pascal, and Sebastien found this a tough question; sure it would be great to have them back at school, but then again they would receive countless torture if they were to be turned in.

Auguste tried to be patient with them as they lay silent. He crouched and brought out his bag and took out something shiny. Karl held his brother close to him. For it was a sharp dagger.

"My dear Sebastien," he said to the young one and pointing at him with the knife, "if you were to put up a fight any longer, I would've taken this out earlier. Now, tell me where they live or else you will return to Lacombrade Academy with slit throats. Starting with you, since you've given me the most trouble."

Auguste grabbed Sebastien out of Karl's hands and held him with his own, positioning the knife's point directly towards his neck. Fear shot out of all three boys' eyes. Karl tried to pull in back, but the man was one step ahead of him, always taking a step back.

"We can do this the easy way-" Auguste loosened the grip on his dagger "-or the hard way." He poked the small boy's neck with it until they could see a few drops of blood dripping. Karl couldn't take much more of it.

He blurted out, "They live in a cottage a few miles near the entrance into Paris!" Karl reached his arm out so he could quickly grab his brother once he was let go. Auguste smiled; he has found enough information.

To their horror, the man made a slightly deep cut into Sebastien's throat and pushed him to the ground. Pascal examined his wounds as blood spilled out faster, his breathing growing rapidly and heavily.

"That is what you get for tangling with Auguste Beau," he smirked at the boys, and he left them. Before he left he added, "Oh, and it was a pleasure doing buisness with you."

Karl carried his brother out into the light and demanded for medical help immediately. A crowd began to grow again as a doctor who happened to be around looked at Sebastien's slightly slit throat.


	16. Chapter 16: Burning

Chapter 16: Burned

Karl and Pascal visited our house the next day, bringing terrible news along with them. Sebastien was being hospitalized because my uncle, whom I have definitely disowned, nearly slit his throat. The monstrous bastard!

"His injury was rather critical," Karl informed us. "Sebastien will be better next week though." He lay his head on the table crying. We all tried to comfort him.

I want to kill him. I want to kill Beau. Hurtling me is one thing, but now he's nearly killed a simple child. His wrath has gone far enough. Not only has he nearly killed Sebastien, but he is beginning to kill Karl too.

"Just be glad he's alive," I reminded him. "If he had his way, Sebastien would be dead." He wiped up his tears after Serge handed him a tissue. "Maybe we _should _go back," I suggested. Their heads popped out, eyes wide. "Because of us, Sebastien is injured. Maybe the next time he'll actually kill you guys."

Serge laid his hand on my shoulder. "I understand that you want to keep us safe, but we're all here for the same reason. Don't just blame yourself." I found his words comforting, but yet I still felt guilty. I leaned the back of my head against his chest as he stood behind me.

"You two remind me of a married couple," Pascal pointed out to us. I glared at him, which wiped the laughing smile off of his face.

Something foul filled up my nose, and I guess everyone else did because we were all sniffing the air. "Can you two put out the fireplace?" Pascal asked us. Our eyes widened; we didn't have a fireplace.

I opened the door to the kitchen and realized it was covered in smoke and flames. There were too many to put out with a bucket of water or so.

"Fire!" I shouted to my friends. Serge ran over to me and saw the flames himself. While Karl and Pascal evacuated, we quickly packed our few belongings in our bags. The only thing I left behind was a picture of the monster himself. I wished that was Auguste himself dying in those flames.

We watched the cottage burn down. It became mine and Serge's home, but we only held on to it for barely a month. Serge and I cried on each other's shoulders. I had a theory of who started this fire, and I could see his carriage riding towards us. The dust on Auguste's shoes proved that he was here just a few minutes before.


	17. Chapter 17: Ashes

Chapter 17: Ashes

We all shot dagger looks at Auguste as he walked towards us. Gilbert pointed out his shoes to me. They were covered in dust. And ashes. I'll kill him. He offered to take us back to Lacombrade Academy.

"My my, what a disappointment that your precious cottage has burned down," he faked his sympathy. "You should thank Karl for giving me the information if you're looking for someone to blame." I held Gilbert's arm before he could charge. Karl stood in front of us.

"I had no choice, Beau. You nearly killed my brother!" he replied. Pascal and I now had to hold him back, which gave Gilbert the opportunity to attack. He ran for his disowned uncle and tried to push him to the ground. From his pocket dropped the dagger, still dried up with Sebastien's blood.

He smirked at all of us. "I had no choice either. You two are wanted home, but still you don't come. I needed to get my information somehow." He went to the burnt cottage and bent down to pinch some of the ashes in his white glove. "Now that you have nowhere else to stay, you might as well come with me back to the school." He held out his hand.

I motioned for the rest of us to follow him. He may have hurt one of us and burned down our home, but he was still right. We did have nowhere to go. Karl suggested staying at his apartment, but we still turned it down. I grabbed Gilbert's bag as well as my own and stepped into Auguste's carriage. None of us talked. Gilbert and I looked back at the leftover rubble and ashes of out home.

**I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted to make this as depressing as possible. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, though!**


	18. Chapter 18: Comfort Plus Pleasure

Chapter 18: Comfort Plus Pleasure

Rosemarine and some other boys greeted us at the gates of Lacombrade Academy, including Kurt and Sebastien's friends Conner and Wilson. The boys crowded us, asking us what happened to us and where we went. But we were too depressed to speak. Auguste spoke with Rosemarine while we went to our old room in Room 17.

I sighed. "Now we can't be alone together," I whined. "I'll miss our privacy." My hands were laid on Serge's chest as he held me close. His foot kicked the door closed.

"Me too," he replied, "but that shouldn't stop us." He kissed my neck and pushed me down onto his old bed.

As the sun set, we skipped dinner and any other contact with anyone in the school. We helped each other remove each other's shirts and trousers. It felt great to feel Serge's soft dark skin against mine again. Please hold me tighter, Serge. I want only you to touch me. My body. My soul. My heart.

This new sensation filled me as he moved his lips from my chest and down to my crotch. I was gasping, with my harder and faster breathing matching the feeling he is creating beneath me. Our hands locked together so we wouldn't leave each other. When he came back up to kiss my lips, I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled Serge under me so that we would switch places. Now I was the one on top. My legs wrapped around his body. I slowly went down, kissing his body the way he did to me just now. When I reached his crotch, I took my time gently massaging and caressing the top. He moaned like last time.

Oh, how I love the way his body reacts to mine so perfectly! We both had our lips meet again, along with our eyes. His brown eyes sparkled from the small fraction of light we let in through the curtains that covered the window. They shined so bright I could see my own reflection in them.

We heard a sound coming through the wall next to our bed. "Do you hear anything?" asked a boy on the other side. "I thought I heard a bump coming from that room."

"Well of course you might've heard a bump from there," pointed out the other boy. "Serge and Gilbert are back. That means we might not sleep again. They'll be so loud they would wake us up!"

"From sleeping next to this wall, all I've heard before in that room were pleads of sleeping together, but nothing happening. Then it's all breathing after that. I'm sure they won't be that loud."

"Oh please," mumbled the other boy.

Since they were now in the other room, we had to stop early that night. Why must these people ruin our fun?!


	19. Chapter 19: Carol's Letter

Chapter 19: Carol's Letter

If only our time in our bedroom would last longer! But with the boys in both rooms next to us, the best we could do was sleep in the same bed together. Gilbert's arms wrapped around my neck. The warmth of his breath. A lovely scent of flowers fuming from his hair. Such peaceful pleasure.

When the sun rose the next morning, I didn't feel like starting classes again _at all_. During our stay in Paris, Gilbert and I were given lessons by Karl and Pascal. And when we returned last night, they explained how we were catching up because of them. But just staying in bed would mean we would fall behind more, and I didn't want to be a bother with my friends again.

Then again, we decided to rise from our bed anyways. It felt weird to dress in our school uniforms again, and to be around other boys. We must have become alienated since our departure.

Before we could even head downstairs for breakfast, the White Prince himself was standing behind our door. Him just standing there made us jump.

"Hello boys," he greeted us. "Like you two, I too despise Auguste for ruining your stay in Paris. Please forgive me for not taking cautionary measures." We nodded, even though it wasn't even his fault.

"Also," he added, taking out a crisp envelope from his pocket, "some girl named Carol Carter arrived earlier and requested me to give this to you. She says she is a friend of yours?" We nodded again, sure that we knew our own music student. He handed us the letter and was on his way.

I opened up the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Serge and Gilbert,_

_I was stopping by to thank you yesterday for our little performance on my birthday when I witnessed men putting out a fire on your cottage. They explained to me the situation and how you two were sent back to Lacombrade Academy, so I decided to address this letter to this place. I am truly sorry for the loss of your home._

_Behind this letter is a special gift for you two. I took it upon myself to write you another copy of the song I wrote "Eyes of Pain" and another song. This is my thanks to you. I hope these songs will remind you of me._

_So I guess being sent back to boarding school will mean no more lessons. That means I might not see you in a while. Maybe if you have the time, we can meet in Arles and perform together every month or two. Which reminds me, I how work at a café singing to an audience for entertainment. You two are the ones who have inspired me to do this. Perhaps I might give out vocal lessons, too._

_If you two ever plan on running away again, or just want to have a music session, you know where to find me. It has been an honor to meet you, and I look forward to seeing you again._

_Love, your musical prodigy,_

_Carol Carter_

What confused us was that she said "songs" rather than "song". I mean, she only wrote one song, right? But when I turned the page, there were _two songs_. Setting "Eyes of Pain" aside, I took out my keyboard as Gilbert sang "My Two Favorite People".

_When the tear drops fall,_

_I can always on you_

_to wipe them all_

_from my tear-stained face_

_When a strike hits hard,_

_you two would take my place_

_If I saved a dime for every time_

_ you two were there for me,_

_oh I would be the richest person_

_ in the whole wide world_

_Just knowing you are there_

_makes me feel like_

_I'm the luckiest girl_

_My two favorite people_

_are always there with me_

_Through all the hard times_

_I find your presence comforting_

_And if I saw either of you cry_

_I'd stay with you,_

_the way my two favorite people_

_always stay with me_

Gilbert and I will treasure these songs forever.


	20. Chapter 20: Augu's Downfall

Chapter 20: Augu's Downfall

"What do you mean that I have to stay away from Gilbert?" Auguste Beau complained to Rosemarine. "I pay this school so that the students will avoid him!" He banged his fist on the desk in front of him.

"I mean that you have abused Gilbert for far too long and I have been a bystander this entire time, and I am through with it!" exclaimed the White Prince. "You may be the benefactor of this school, but I am putting my foot down for him!"

Auguste stood up and put on his black top hat. "Fine, I'll stay away from my own nephew and remain being the benefactor for this dump. But I will be keeping an eye on him, no matter how far I can see." He stormed out of Rosemarine's office.

Before he left Lacombrade Academy, Auguste snuck to the B Hall while everyone was at supper. He scanned the hall for Room 17. When he found it, he closed his ear on the door. There were moaning and bumping noises inside. Just as he thought; they weren't even in the cafeteria.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and so he silently escaped down the other exit in front of him. Luckily for him, he managed to leave undetected. The carriage waited for him outside the gates of Lacombrade Academy. Once he was inside, he ordered the driver to move fast. He didn't want anyone to see him.

As he gazed out the window and into the sunset. There must be some way to spy on them without actually arriving at the school. Maybe he could hire someone, like he did before. Or he could possibly buy a pair of binoculars. Or maybe even...

"Lord Auguste," shouted the driver, "we're going to crash into another cart, and we can't just steer past them. For some reason, the horses won't slow down. I advise that you either jump out or brace for impact!" Looking out the window, Auguste saw a fast-moving blue carriage speeding towards him. He moved his head back inside and tried to hold onto the back of his seat. He closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21: Once Dead, Twice Injured

Chapter 21: Once Dead, Twice Injured

This morning we were planning to join Karl and Pascal in visiting Sebastien at the hospital. We were told by the doctors that he is going to live and that he were to return to Lacombrade Academy in two days. We were all excited.

Sebastien's room was located on the second floor for the seriously injured people rather than the children's ward. He was awake and reading a book when we entered his room. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Is your neck okay?" asked his concerned brother. Sebastien nodded. "He can't speak because the cut sliced a few of his vocal chords. All he can do is write what he is saying until he's healed."

A doctor, one who wasn't taking care of the young boy, knocked on the door before entering the room. "Is Gilbert Cocteau and Serge Battour here?" he asked us. Serge and I raised our hands. "Good, because there are two people we want to inform you about. Gilbert, your uncle Auguste Beau is being hospitalized. He was found in a carriage crash at sunset yesterday. From the look at his injuries, he only has two days the most to live.

"Also to the both of you, the other person in the crash was a little girl named Carol Carter. She claims to know you. Fortunately for her, her carriage simply toppled to the side, but she has a great head injury. Therefore she only has a mild concussion and will live. Would you like to see them in a few hours? They need to rest for now."

Serge and I nodded. We planned to visit Auguste first, no matter how much I hated him. He's still my uncle. Auguste's room was a few doors down the hall to the left, right next to Carol's room. He looked up and stared at us.

"Look who's come to see me," he said coldly. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Just because we hate you doesn't mean we won't visit you," Serge pointed out to him. "Do you know how long you've got to live?"

He tried to sit up, but the doctor pushed him down. We saw a large black and blue bruise on his neck that seemed to have run down his back. On the front of his neck was a large red scar. I remember how hard the metal on the doors and how flammable the carriage is; during sunset he turns a gas lamp on inside, so the cart must have caught on fire.

"A burning piece of wood smashed and broke Auguste's back," explained the doctor. "Breathing these heavy fumes have infected his lungs. Since his body has taken so much damage, that during the vivisection it seems that his heart has blackened. We have also found that a tiny splinter entered deep inside it and removing it will cause more damage."

God must have been waiting to punish him like this. His actions have been piled high until they were calculated to where, when, and how his death would take place. Auguste Beau, no matter how much I hate you, I still thank you for raising me.


	22. Chapter 22: Breaking the Silence

Chapter 22: Breaking the Silence

We had to take a rain check on our plans to visit Carol until the next day; she was still having troubles resting. Gilbert was buying flowers outside while I visited Sebastien for the time being.

_Who's the person you are visiting? _he wrote on a piece of paper. I began explaining to him who Carol is.

_Is she cute?_

"You can say that," I told him. His eyes lit up. Gilbert knocked on the door to signal to go see Carol. We waved goodbye to Sebastien.

The little girl was in a room next to Auguste's, simply lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She turned her head and smiled. Wrapped around her head was a long bandage. She motioned her hand to allow us inside. Gilbert placed the bouquet of white tulips on the table next to her.

"Is your head okay?" he asked her. She nodded and tried to massage her forehead.

"Tomorrow I can check out," she said. Carol stared up at the ceiling again. "Just in time for the funeral." Our eyes widened. She looked at us with concerned eyes.

"Didn't you know? Auguste died last night in his sleep. I heard he had a heart attack. His wife Angeline invited me for it tomorrow." I felt sorry for my childhood friend. "She told me to tell you that you two should help her planning the funeral today."

After the visit Gilbert wouldn't speak. I had to respect that; up until a few months ago did he learn the truth of his uncle. He barely ate and drank, and I woke up in the middle of a quick nap to him crying on my chest

Planning the funeral wasn't as easy, with it being for Auguste. He showed Angeline a special journal his uncle kept, containing several ideas for his own funeral. Red and white roses surrounding his coffin. Everyone dressed in black and white. Gilbert writing a speech.

_The next morning, at the funeral..._

Karl, Pascal, and Sebastien were invited to the funeral as our guests once the young one checked out of the hospital. Yet he wasn't speaking, the way Gilbert was doing for a short while.

"But Sebastien, the doctor stated you can talk now," urged his brother. "Your vocal cords are healed. Just because Auguste died doesn't mean it's your fault."

"No Karl, it is," he replied. "If I didn't tell him where to find you two, he wouldn't be dead. So now I'm not going to talk for at least a week, to preserve the memory..." Sebastien went speechless when he saw Carol. She was dressed in a white dress, a velvet black cardigan, black flats, and a black see-through veil.

"Hello, you must be Sebastien," she greeted him. "Sorry I'm late, checking out was the easy part, but the doctors insisted that I stay a while longer for another examination. At least I can still pay my respects." Her eyes locked with his, both their eyes sparkling.

"You're right Serge," Sebastien said to me, "she is cute!" Carol giggled. They joined hands to see Auguste in his coffin.


	23. Chapter 23: Moving On

**This is going to be the final chapter, no matter how much I want to continue with this story. But I do have a surprise for you all that will be shown at the bottom. I suggest that you read this chapter first, though!**

Chapter 23: Moving On

Sebastien and Carol have been inseparable after the funeral. During the weekends he would go see her to do who know what. When she comes over, or the other way around, to have a music session with us, sometimes she doesn't pay attention. It seems that they are experiencing young love.

New relationships have bloomed everywhere. Karl seems to have gotten over me for a woman with equal intelligence and beauty. Even Pascal has met a girl who shares his interest in modern science. Serge and I, too, have moved on is since the death of my uncle.

After school we plan on living near Paris again. Serge and I were asked by the music teacher Professor Louie Renet to be music teachers when he goes on retirement soon. We agreed to his offer. For the next few years we still plan on doing so to continue our musical passions together...

The bell rang for supper, as it always does in during sunset. Serge and I decided to put off our time until the next day; we didn't feel like continuing tonight. He found it quite comforting to see me eat again after my brief mourning period, as it did when I stopped crying myself to sleep.

Even though Auguste has tortured me all these years, I still respect him in a way. At least he would show affection once in a while. But now I have Serge, who shows me affection all the time. Auguste Beau, once again I thank you for raising me, no matter the abuse you have laid upon me.

My mental breakdowns no longer cease to exist; I guess I just needed closure. And with Auguste no longer around my breakdowns are just mourning cries of how I miss him. Besides, Serge is there to comfort me.

That night we decided to push our separate beds together for more space. Pascal helped us hammer a few nails in so it wouldn't break apart in the night. After a few minutes he left so we could change for bed. And no longer did we hear whispers of us during roll call before sleeping.

I lay my head down on Serge's chest, the way I always do. With my hands on him as well, I could feel his heart beating. He laid a hand in my hair, the other hand turning off a lamp.

"Goodnight my angel," he whispered to me. "I love you." My heart raced at those precious three words.

"Goodnight my pianist," I whispered back. "I love you too." I raised my head for a goodnight kiss.

Ever since his arrival, I knew there was something about him that appealed to me. His compassion and understanding of others, that's what. I eventually concluded that my eyes only yearn for him. With every kiss, every caress, every comforting word did our love blossom into something beautiful.

Serge Battour, I love you and nothing in the world will change that. No matter who insults or judges us our love will only grow even stronger. Our pasts can no longer hurt us. Thank you, for your unconditional love.

**You really thought that this was the end, right? Well you thought wrong! No matter how much I don't want this to end, I will now share my secret. There will be several different epilogues for every major character in the book, all in their own POVs! Well, except Auguste since he's dead and I don't think I can write about his afterlife. Stay too need for more!**


	24. Epilogue One: Carol

**Here is the first part to the series of epilogues. This is from Carol's POV! Enjoy!**

_Twelve years later..._

Epilogue: Carol

I called them inside for supper, stopping them from finishing their little game of tag. Tonight was a very special night- the anniversary of Auguste Beau's death. Also, it was the anniversary of when my husband and I first met. We were so young back then, both victims to the man's cruelty. Our love began to grow from then. I began creating the phrase "Love young, marry young", because it fit the two of us perfectly.

Besides marriage, I also became a very young mother. To four children, in fact! Three 7-year-old triplet boys and a 6-year-old adoptive daughter can sometimes be so tough, but so rewarding in the end. All of them were named after close friends of mine. Serge, who has black hair like his father but curls like me. Gilbert, who received golden blonde hair from my mother and my sapphire blue eyes. Auguste, who has my dark brown hair but straight and short like his father. Then there's little Angeline, whom I've named after her mother and my closest friend since the funeral so many years ago; her mother passed away after giving birth to the poor darling. She looked just like her mother.

My husband was the first to come inside from playing with the boys. "Hello Sebastien, darling!" I greeted him enthusiastically. He simply waved hello; on the day of Auguste's funeral he made a vow to not speak for an entire week to remember the week he was hospitalized and was lucky to speak again after that, to honor the man's memory, and to remember the day I made him speechless. Tonight is to be his last night of silence. I planted a kiss on his cheek and led him to the dining room for supper.

When I began my singing career twelve years ago, I started out pretty successful for someone my age. When I met Sebastien it pained me to not see him for a year; I was going on a year-long concert tour around Europe. Yet still our relationship managed to survive all through it. After he graduated from college we got married and had our children shortly after. Even though I was still in the music business I always find time everyday to just be normal- besides being extremely wealthy and living in a mansion.

_Are my brother and his friends coming soon?_ he asked me on a piece of paper.

"They sent a letter earlier while you were at work this afternoon," I replied; he's a security guard at various places. "Karl and Pascal are coming with their families. Serge and Gilbert, unfortunately, can't make it." He nodded and left to set up the table.

I was telling the truth when I said Serge and Gilbert couldn't come over, but I was also lying to him. Silently I shed a tear that dripped into the kitchen sink filled with water. Karl and Pascal only sent a letter about what happened to them. I still can't believe that they died last night, just like Auguste did those years ago. I read the letter again over and over:

_Dear Carol and Sebastien,_

_Happy Auguste Day, as we say! My wife and I will be coming over for the memorial supper, along with our daughter Susan. The lady plans on bringing a home-baked chocolate cake as always. Pascal wants to show examinations of everything that went wrong with Auguste, so please hide the children during that time. His wife and son Victor will be joining us on the trip there, too._

_Everyone except Serge and Gilbert will be going, actually. When I went over to ask them if they were going to come, I found them dead. They must have died in their sleep, like Auguste did. I mean, I would understand if Serge died the previous night. We all know that he was going to die from tuberculosis like his dear parents. But then Gilbert is another story that I'm not sure of. That's why I'm going to let Dr. Blue Rose explain this to you now._

The next paragraph was in Pascal's handwriting.

_Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Meiser! When Karl informed me of our friends' death, I came over to do an examination on the dead bodies. It is clear that Serge died of tuberculosis, just like his parents. When I looked at Gilbert's corpse, I indicated several deadly drugs and concluded that he committed suicide. Further examinations concluded that they died at the same time, meaning that Serge must have accepted his sweetheart's choice._

_We hope to see you soon!_

_- Karl and Pascal_

I can't just hide the death of our dear friends from Sebastien, and Karl and Pascal would just tell him anyways. I sighed and called for my husband and children. The kids came in first.

"I'm it, so remember that," Serge told his siblings. He ruffled Angeline's hair, who gave him a dagger look.

"Sergie, I just finished making my hair perfect!" she complained to her brother, then ran upstairs.

"Hey Gilbert, Susan's coming over," Auguste told Gilbert. "Are you going to sit next to her and play spin the bottle later?" Gilbert pushed him.

"Shut up, Augu!" he shouted, calling him by his nickname the way the first Gilbert did.

Sebastien finally shut them all up by slapping them gently on the back of their heads. They finally quieted down and listened to my news.

**I wasn't sure about killing off Serge and Gilbert this way, but the idea about Romeo and Juliet really got to me. Sorry if I upset anyone! :'-(**


	25. Epilogue Two: Sebastien

**Here is the second part to the series of epilogues. This is from Sebastien's POV! Enjoy!**

_Twelve years later..._

Epilogue: Sebastien

"Tag, you're it!" shouted my adoptive daughter Angeline. "Catcha me if ya can!" Gilbert wiped the grass stains from falling down and ran for me. Being the closest to him, I was an easy shot. I chased after Angeline again and managed to carry her onto my shoulders.

"Now I'm it again!" she giggled, and I placed her back down. She ran after Auguste, her hair flying in the wind. I sat there and watched them play their game.

Life has been like this since I met Carol. She broke the silence I have been keeping during my week of silence. Eventually I decided to not speak during this special week to remember Auguste's death. To remind myself of how grateful I am for my vocal chords to fully heal. To honor the day I met my first love.

Being in a music career, Carol has become famous and wealthy, but that isn't why I married her. It all started out at a young age. Every now and then Serge and Gilbert would take me to her house for their music session- while she would visit us too- and we couldn't just take our eyes off each other. Pascal calls it chemistry, and for once I believe his science talk. That's why I couldn't wait to see her again after her year-long tour around Europe.

When she came back off the train I remember spinning her in my arms like those couples in novels I've read. Even though we were only twelve, I remember our first passionate kiss when I put her down on the ground. Carol's mother took an instant liking to me from then.

After we graduated from college we married young, and then became young parents too. It is a rarity for a woman to have multiple children, so we were grateful for the triplet boys. I still feel sorry for Angeline passing on on the night of her own daughter's birth; she married again, but her husband died in a carriage accident earlier. She was also Carol's closest friend, so we named the baby after her dead mother, who turns out to look like her in many ways.

"C'mon you four, it's supper soon!" Carol called out to us. Gilbert just tagged Serge and ran inside before he could tag him back. They ran into the mansion first while I strode to meet Carol. I picked up a pencil and paper and wrote on it.

_Are my brother and his friends coming soon? _I wrote down.

"They sent a letter earlier while you were at work this afternoon," she replied; I'm a security guard at various places. "Karl and Pascal are coming with their families. Serge and Gilbert, unfortunately, can't make it." I nodded and left to set up the table With the kids.

We all put out the plates and utensils while Carol was cooking in the kitchen; she prefers to do things herself rather than be lazy and hire servants. Actually, only Serge and I set up the table while the other three were playing hide-and-seek. It seems that like the first Serge, my son is responsible.

"Honey, kids," my wife called out to us, "can you come in here, please?" The kids ran into the kitchen first.

"I'm it, so remember that," Serge told his siblings. He ruffled Angeline's hair, who gave him a dagger look.

"Sergie, I just finished making my hair perfect!" she complained to her brother, then ran upstairs. Angeline is very proud of her golden curls.

"Hey Gilbert, Susan's coming over," Auguste informed Gilbert of their cousin. "Are you going to sit next to her and play spin the bottle later?" Gilbert pushed him.

"Shut up, Augu!" he shouted, calling him by his nickname the way the first Gilbert does.

I was finally able to shut the boys up by gently hitting them on the backs of their heads. They quieted down and we listened to Carol's news. There were tear stains all over her cheeks.

"We all know how much we love our friends, or your uncles, Serge and Gilbert. The reason why they won't be coming over today is because they... th-they... they died last night!" she choked. She gave me Karl and Pascal's letter. "They told me everything that happened in that letter. I wasn't sure when to tell you. Serge died of tuberculosis while Gilbert committed suicide."

Carol cried on my shoulders, tears coming out of my eyes too. The boys started crying too. When Angeline came back downstairs, she began to cry when we told her what happened.

There was a knock on the door and the doorbell rang too. Carol wiped up her tears and went to answer it. Karl, Pascal, and their families were on the other side.


	26. Epilogue Three: Pascal

**Here is the second part to the series of epilogues. This is from Pascal's POV! Enjoy!**

_Twelve years later..._

Epilogue: Pascal

Her name is Mariel, daughter of a woman named Marie Curie. She, like her mother, has a passion for science. We met during a trip to Arles, talking to her friends about radiation. I decided to chime in and caught her heart.

Eventually I decided to finally leave Lacombrade Academy to attend college. Mariel and I were already in a relationship then. I graduated with a Major in medical science. This gave me the chance to become a doctor while she became a scientist. After a year of success Mariel and I decided to married and had a child. A 7-year-old son who prefers the arts over science, the opposite of us.

Victor is his name, meaning "champion" in Latin, which fits him perfectly; he always wins in art contests. Every now and then I would go into his room and find him painting on his bedroom walls -he has art walls- or drawing sketches in his art journals. To amuse us, he would make replicas of famous pieces of art and place them around the house. Our friends would think we stole them.

"Daddy, here's the Mona Lisa!" Victor showed me a painting. I have helped in creating an art prodigy. "I'll go put it next to the paintings section." We technically own an art museum in our home.

The doorbell rang, and being in the living room I was the one to answer it. Karl was on the other side.

"Pascal," he panted, trying to catch his breath, "grab your... first-aid kit... and... come... with... me!" I went into my office and found my advanced emergency first-aid kit. I told Mariel I would be back soon and followed my friend to wherever.

"What happened?" I asked him as we ran. "Is it Susan again?" Susan was diagnosed with bone marrow cancer a few months ago. But Karl shook his head. We ended up at Serge and Gilbert's cottage, the one we all helped them rebuild near Paris.

Karl looked back at me with a concerned face. We entered the house together. The two sweethearts were nowhere to be seen. My friend escorted me to their bedroom, where they seem to be asleep.

I kneeled at their side. They weren't even moving, nor were they breathing. I took out my stethoscope and checked for heartbeats. Nothing. Dead. I searched in my bag for a scalpel and moved Gilbert from Serge's motionless arms and onto the floor, Karl more worried than ever.

"Turn on a lamp and hold it over him," I told him, ripping the blonde's shirt and cutting open his chest with my knife. "I need better lighting." Karl lit up the lamp on the nightstand. Some blood squirted, and so I put on a face mask. The heart wasn't beating.

Breathing as slow as I could, I cut open Gilbert's stomach. There were several different drugs, some that I can see running in see-through blood vessels. Heroin, marihuana, cocaine, tobacco, some alcohol, he took too much of an overdose of so many hard drugs. I even identified some morphine. Not wanting to examine his corpse any longer, I stitched Gilbert back together.

"Died of a drug overdose and..." I diagnosed him, but then I found something else. Dried up blood no longer running down both his wrists. "... and attempted and successful suicide. Karl, help me put him back on the bed and hand me Serge." He complied and used all his strength to carry Serge to me, though he didn't really have to since tuberculosis caused him to lose weight. I set him on the floor while Karl put Gilbert back on the bed.

Using another clean scalpel, I cut open Serge's chest. I knew that his tuberculosis would catch up to him soon. Some of his blood were already gone from coughing it up. His lungs looked almost wrinkled from lung failure. Indeed this was the work of the medical condition that took his parents when he was young. Sighing, I stitched him up and laid him on the bed.

"Tuberculosis," I told Karl, "it finally got him too. By examining their bodies I conclude that they died at the same time. Once Serge began to die Gilbert decided to join him." We remained silent to honor their memories. Then we positioned them the way we found them. Gilbert's head on Serge's chest, one hand on his chest and the other around his neck, Serge's arm on his lover's back.

While packing my things, Karl handed me a piece of paper. It was a letter from Serge and Gilbert. I tucked in my pocket.

I told Karl, "Let's go write a letter to Carol and Sebastien and give it to her manager. She'll be working, so we wouldn't be allowed to see her." He nodded, and we wrote the letter at my house.


	27. Epilogue Four: Karl

**Here is the fourth part to the series of epilogues. This is from Karl's POV! Enjoy!**

_Twelve years later..._

Epilogue: Karl

Patricia asked me to see if Serge and Gilbert were coming to Carol's for Auguste Day. I nodded; I forgot to check on them yesterday. And so I gave her a kiss before I went out the door. But something stopped me before I could even walk out. Susan was holding my hand, her eyes shining.

"Can I come with you, Daddy?" she asked me, then coughed hard on her other sleeve. "I need to get some fresh air if I'm gonna survive." I had to smile at that. ever since Pascal diagnosed her with bone marrow cancer a few months ago, her mother became so overprotective of her, afraid that Susan will be in even more danger if she were to leave the house. So I went back into the kitchen to ask my wife if she could tag along.

She looked at our daughter with concern and nodded; she would only let Susan out if someone were there with her. But this time it seems more like she's accompanying me somewhere. Our daughter waved goodbye and promised to stay out of trouble before pulling me along to her uncles' house.

Life has been like that lately. I've met Patricia a few times before, but when she had a bob cut and glasses. Now I see her true form. Artistic, intelligent, beautiful. I knew that getting over Gilbert was a good idea, because now I can actually fall in love with a real woman. After college I decided to return to Lacombrade Academy to become headmaster, while Serge and Gilbert were music teachers. Then Patricia and I fell in love and had Susan. Basically everyone we know had children early, and we were the first to be parents; Susan is eight years old.

She skipped along the way to the cottage near Paris. When we all left Lacombrade Academy, we all helped Serge and Gilbert rebuild the cottage they lived in so many years ago. And we all lived in the country, except for Sebastien and Carol since they live in Paris. Each of our homes were just a walk away.

I knocked on the door of the house, yet no one answered. My daughter and I closed our ears on the door, but we heard nothing. Turning the handle, I found the door unlocked and we went inside. Perhaps they went into Paris; Lacombrade is on spring break right now. We gave ourselves a tour of inside and found Serge and Gilbert's room open. Looking inside, both our cheeks went red. They were asleep in their bed, but yet something bugged me. Why would they still be asleep in the afternoon? Susan strode across to the other side and tried to shake them awake before I could do anything about it.

Susan looked at me, tears trying to break free. "They're not breathing, Daddy!" she exclaimed. "I don't feel a pulse on their arms, either!" I ran to her and kneeled down near the bed, moving her out of the way. I begged to God that they were still alive. Yet I didn't feel a single pulse on the arms, nor on their chests. My daughter hid her eyes on my shoulder. "God, if you care for them, let them live!" she begged. "Please... let them live... please..." I didn't want to believe that they were dead, but I couldn't do anything. Except figure out how they died. Surely Serge's tuberculosis got to him, as he has been fighting it for almost an entire year now.

We ran back home, where I dropped off Susan inside. Patricia came into the living room from the kitchen. "Karl, what's wrong?" she asked me, Susan crying on her shirt.

"I'm going to Pascal's house," I told them. "Serge and Gilbert are dead, and I want to know how they died." She stared at me with shocked eyes and took our daughter to her room. "I'll be back soon."

Pascal's place was just over a few hills, but running there made me short of breath. When I slowed down to catch my breath, I was already there. I knocked and rang the doorbell, hoping they were home. Victor opened the door, with his father behind him.

"Pascal," I panted, trying to catch my breath, "grab your... first-aid kit... and... come... with... me!" He nodded and grabbed his first-aid kit and followed me.

"What happened?" I asked him as we ran. "Is it Susan again?" I shook my head and took us to Serge and Gilbert's house. I led him into the bedroom, where he examined the corpses of our friends. Gilbert died of drugs in order to commit suicide while Serge died of tuberculosis. They decided to die together. I smiled through the gushing tears; this sounded like something they would do, the poor sweethearts.

We wrote a letter to Carol and Sebastien back at Pascal's house, explaining everything that happened. I went into Paris and stepped into the Conservatory, where Carol worked part time as a music teacher besides her singing career. At first I listened to her song in the shadows before giving the letter to her manager; I wouldn't be allowed to see her during her work time. She was performing a song she wrote about death.

_That night..._

Pascal and his family met up with mine at my brother's house for Auguste Day, where we would remember the death of Auguste Beau, Gilbert's uncle and a man who nearly killed the couple who lived in this very house. Carol opened the door, tears drying on her cheeks.

"I've just told the family," she informed us. She was talking about the letter. We were let inside, Susan and Victor heading to play with Sebastien's children, all four named after our friends. Serge, Gilbert, Auguste, and Angeline.

As we settled for dinner I tapped my glass.


	28. Epilogue Five: The Memorial

**Here is the fifth part to the series of epilogues. This has no POV. Enjoy!**

_Twelve years later..._

Epilogue: The Memorial

Karl tapped his glass in the middle of supper. He cleared his throat. "Now, we all know that tonight is very special. It reminds of how twelve years ago many things took place. Love, loss, injuries. And all these things are revolved around one man, Auguste Beau. Tonight we will celebrate something else. Earlier this afternoon Pascal and I learned that our dear friends Serge Battour and Gilbert Cocteau have died last night. Serge was taken by tuberculosis, and we all knew that he was already to the brink of death that time. Gilbert sacrificed his life to be with him through hard drugs and cutting his wrists as an attempt of suicide. His suicidal act was accepted by God. They have lived a long and beautiful life, and now we shall pray for them. Carol?"

Carol's head popped up from their prayer. "Will you please sing something for us? I heard you sing a beautiful song at the Conservatory today. I believe it's called 'Grieving Lullaby'?" She nodded and stood up from her seat. They all followed her to the grand piano in the living room, where she sat down and began to play. Victor, who brought his violin, took our his instrument to accompany the song. Carol cleared her voice and began to sing.

_You say everything's okay_

_but you worry me all the time_

_I was scared from those words_

_and so that is why_

_I didn't trust you_

_when you said that life was good_

_And then I found you_

_lying on the soft, warm earth_

_You may say life is precious,_

_so why did you let yours go?_

_You may say we have a choice,_

_so why did to living you said no?_

_I pound at the ground_

_where you once stood_

_Because I know that this is goodbye,_

_but I hope it won't be for good_

_No, no I hope it won't be..._

_for good_

As Carol finished the song she wrote, Serge and Gilbert's friends already had tears breaking free. Everyone cried on each other's shoulder for their dear friends. And they all hoped they would have a wonderful afterlife in Heaven. In that living room, did they all cry together.

From above the house, from above Paris, from above the world, Serge and Gilbert's spirits watched them. As angels in Heaven they were allowed to choose their own ages, so they decided to be the age when their love was the purest and sweetest. 14. They sighed as they stared down into the house where their friends cried out for them. Tears dripped down onto Earth. The children Serge and Gilbert looked up to the roof, thinking there may be a leak. But they didn't feel anything else, and continued on crying.

Little did they know that they are now being given guardian angels. Serge and Gilbert, in fact. They would watch over them and protect them. Forever and ever.

Serge grabbed his angel's hand. "Let's go meet them," he suggested to his lover. Gilbert smiled and nodded, and they flew down into the house hand in hand.

**Okay, so this may seem like the last epilogue, but it's not. Serge and Gilbert will have their own to express themselves as they died. It may sound painful, but at least you guys know what happens to the other characters first. And there's no way I'm going to leave the most romantic couple I've met unspoken. To SergexGilbert!**


	29. Epilogue Six: Serge

**Here is the sixth part to the series of epilogues. This will be from Gilbert's POV. Enjoy! Note: the last two epilogues take place before Serge and Gilbert die.**

_Twelve years later..._

Epilogue: Serge

I coughed louder and louder, practically spitting up blood as I do. Gilbert is holding a small bucket under me as I vomit inside. He laid a hand on my cold-sweated forehead, a fever burning him as it is doing to me. My angel was scared for me; I could see it in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Let me go get your medicine, Serge," he told me. "I promise that I will not let you go." Touching words, but I gripped his arm, preventing him from leaving. He removed my hand from his and took the medicine out of the cabinet. He gulped, choking down tears. "Please don't make me hurt you, just so I can help you!"

He's been like this since last year, when I was diagnosed with tuberculosis. The same disease that took my parents. I have learned that dying would ease my pain, but Gilbert is determined to keep me alive. But tonight I have made my choice. When Gilbert came back with my medicine, I smacked it from his hands. Luckily for him, nothing spilled since the bottle wasn't open.

"I told you that I can't live like this," I told him. "Just let me die and move on." More tears dripped onto the floor.

"But Serge," he said, "I don't want to be alone again. Without you, I'll be forced to go back to my old routine again." He looked at me, crying harder as he kneeled at the foot of our bed. "Don't talk to me like this. I don't want you to die and leave me."

"Then leave _with_ me," I said. His head went up, confused. "I said I want you to die with me," I repeated my request. "You don't have to be alone. We can die together so we won't grow apart. Would that suffice?" Gilbert wiped up his remaining tears and nodded. He opened the cabinet again and took out some bags. A few years ago, Gilbert nearly died from a drug overdose until I convinced him to quit.

He took as many hard drugs as he could. Heroin, tobacco, cocaine, methadone, as many drugs that he saved from long ago. Then he took out a needle, handing me one as well. We stuck the needles filled with morphine into our arms to ease our pain. Suddenly Gilbert took out a sharp knife and made many cuts in his wrists. I didn't expect him to go this far.

Gilbert's eyes bulged and dizzily strode towards my bed. Coughing, he wrapped his arms around me. "I can feel myself dying," he whispered. "Wake me up in Heaven." Before our living souls were taken by Death, we had a long passionate kiss one last time. He laid one hand on my chest and the other around me neck, his head on my chest too. I put a hand on his back and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Gilbert," I told him.

"I love you too, Serge," he replied. "I'll see you soon."

And we fell into a deep sleep, not feeling our physical beings die as we ascended into Heaven.


	30. Epilogue Seven: Gilbert

**Here is the seventh part to the series of epilogues. This will be from Gilbert's POV. Enjoy! Note: the last two epilogues take place before Serge and Gilbert die.**

_Twelve years later..._

Epilogue: Gilbert

All I ask, God, is that you let Serge live. You've already taken his parents through tuberculosis. Why should he suffer the same fate? Is it because he loves me, someone not of his class and of the same sex? Because he should die like his parents? What are you trying to tell us?

"... Gilbert..." Serge called to me while coughing hard, "... grab the bucket..." I quickly got the bucket and held it next to his mouth. He began to spit up blood again, a side effect of the disease. Feeling his forehead, which was damp in cold sweat, I felt another fever passing over him. Goodness, he worries me. Now I know how he felt when _I_ worried _him_.

I went to grab his medicine bottle from the cabinet, but he grabbed my arm. Our eyes meeting, he shook his head. He's been acting like this for a while now. I tugged my arm away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go get your medicine, Serge," I told him. "I promise that I will not let you go." Serge finally loosened his grip. Setting the bottle down on the table for a bit, I tried to fight back my tears. "Please don't make me hurt you, just so I can help you!" For a while after the diagnosis he stated that he's okay with dying, but I'm not. So he wouldn't take his medicine or try to eat or do anything that might help until I force him to.

Gulping down some air and exhaling, I took out a spoon and brought the bottle of medicine to the nightstand. I tried opening it, but Serge slapped it out of my hands. Fortunately, I didn't open it yet so nothing spilled.

"I told you that I can't live like this," he told me. "Just let me die and move on." More of my tears dripped onto the hard wooden floor.

"But Serge," I replied, "I don't want to be alone again. Without you, I'll be forced to go back to my old routine again." I kneeled onto the foot of the bed and cried harder. "Don't talk to me like this. I don't want you to die and leave me."

Serge leaned forward and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Then leave _with _me," he suggested. I looked up. I'm not sure where this is going. "I said I want you to die with me," he repeated what he said. "You don't have to be alone. We can die together so we won't grow apart. Would that suffice?"

What a compromise! I nodded and went back to the cupboards, grabbing some bags inside. A few years ago, I began an addiction to some hard drugs and more alcohol. Serge eventually persuaded me to quit after I nearly died from an overdose.

I took as much as I could. Heroin, marihuana, methadone, vodka, brandy, and then I grabbed two needles of morphine. One for me and the other for Serge. We pricked our arms, filling ourselves with the chemical to ease our pain. Then I took out a knife to slit my wrists for extra measures, some blood already seeping out.

All the drugs and alcohol made me all woozy, and I did my best to slip under the covers next to Serge in our bedroom. "I can feel myself dying," I whispered into his ear. "Wake me up in Heaven." Our lips connected into our last passionate kiss before we tried to sleep.

Like I always do, I laid my head on his chest and near his neck, one hand on his chest too and the other around his neck. Serge's hand was laid on my back, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you, Gilbert," he said. I nuzzled closer to him.

"I love you too, Serge," I replied. "I'll see you soon"

We eventually fell asleep, ready for death to sweep over us.

**I hope you liked this story, because I have a few more ideas up my sleeve for Kaze to Ki no Uta! :-)**


End file.
